1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method for adjusting shooting parameters of a digital camera, and more particularly to a method for adjusting shooting parameters according to stability of a camera.
2. Related Art
When ambient brightness for shooting is not enough, the aperture of a digital camera is usually increased or the exposure time is prolonged to make the photosensitive component exposed adequately. However, as the adjustment to the size of the aperture is limited, the exposure time must be used for compensation during shooting. The aperture may stay open for a few seconds according to the ambient brightness and different features of the digital camera. The digital camera body must remain stable to obtain a clear image when the exposure time is long or in shooting a night scene. Otherwise, even a slight shake may result in a blurred image captured by the digital camera.
In order to avoid shacked image, a user may use a tripod to stabilize the digital camera or use a digital camera that can detect its stable state to elongate the exposure time automatically. Currently, methods for detecting stability of the digital camera mainly depend on additionally equipping the camera with a hardware device, such as a gyro, or a trigger device capable of detecting whether a tripod is installed. However, a problem is that the methods require more hardware cost. Both the component additionally added in the digital camera and man-hours spent in assembling the digital camera are extra costs.